Pretty Hot
by Timmesque
Summary: [J.J centric] J.J likes it when Dee is angry [slight hints of DeeRyo, DeeJ.J]


**Pretty Hot**

**By Timberwolf220**

**-…I began to pray he'd stay close to me forever-**

—**Dee Laytner (Volume Four) **

**-XX-**

He's pretty hot when he's angry.

His verdant eyes would narrow and blaze like green fires beneath the savannas. His lips would tighten and show their colour and his cheeks would flare like roses in summer. Although, he isn't very happy when he's angry and he has lousy control over his temper, I can't help but be mesmerized when he is angry.

I wonder how everyone else misses it. How can they not see those eyes burn brighter than any jaded stone in a lit-up jewellery store? How can they not be absorbed in his anger, his breathtaking tumult of emotions? If there is one thing life has yet to teach him, it is restraint.

I suppose that's when Ryo came in. I do not know if Ryo also loves the vivaciousness of Dee's anger, I never asked, but Ryo was the one who tried to push that value into Dee's life. Slowly, but steadily, Dee tried to rein himself in. I didn't like that. Dee was like a whirlwind, wild and untamable. He was powerful in his freedom and his will to achieve what he desired.

Nothing, not even God could stand in Dee's way without being thrown several feet away from his path.

Ryo was passive. I don't like passive people. Those were the most dangerous kind you see. They submerge themselves in their own feelings and misery and they forget what it was like to actually live and breathe. Sometimes the colour in Ryo's eyes is too dark to see and I always look away. His eyes were so empty at times. A value of Dee's that Ryo so desperately needs is the ability to break free from the system that rules his life. Ryo follows too many rules that he has forgotten the rules that he should set for himself.

Dee isn't like that. I suppose they are good for each other, because they balance each other. But I don't like Ryo.

Dee is beautiful. His hair is perfect when it is messy and his eyes are so clear, they feel like stain glass on churches. My parents used to take me to the church often. They loved it there and believed everything can be saved by prayers alone. It was that belief that led me to become a cop.

I met Dee when he was angry. Two guys thought it was funny if they took my uniform and make me run in the nude. They were bigger than me and I was new, unbearably new, and unable to understand the way bullies worked.

Dee came in the room, his eyes sharper than any bullet and knocked the two guys out. His eyes were burning and I almost felt the smoke curling from around his lashes. He had such long lashes which highlighted the verdant green. Like pastures in the European folktales, I remembered thinking at that time.

He helped me up and told me not to worry about the bullies. He also offered to tell the superiors about this. I noticed that he had curled his lip in disgust at the two guys and I stammered that this wasn't necessary. He cocked an eyebrow quizzically at me and nodded. I asked him what his name was. He was surprised and a arrogant self-assured smile blossomed on his face.

"Dee Laytner," He told me.

I don't know why I follow him. As if my purpose and my life revolves around him. He seems like a center, a place where I can remember where I must go and where I must stop. His very presence seemed to reassure me that I belong somewhere. That I belong by his side, even if he wants me there or not.

I think that he knows about that, but he never says anything. Sure, he complains continuously about how I grieve him and meddle in his life, but there is no bite in his complaints and even when he is angry with me, there isn't any malice in it.

Ryo or Randy Maclean is an empty man in need of filling. We both go to Dee in order to fill our lives with something more than work and living. Dee is a scissors that cuts through the proverbial red tape that binds us to police work. Ryo doesn't understand his need for Dee, hence he pushes him away.

And Dee always came back. I didn't want Dee broken because of Ryo's negligence. But… regardless of everything, whether Ryo loves Dee or not, it doesn't change anything. It will never change. I will still be by Dee's side and I will always love to make Dee angry.

Simply because Dee is pretty hot when he's angry. _Especially_ when he's angry at me.

-XX-

**A/N: I like J.J and I like his weird distorted relationship with Dee. I'm not bashing Ryo or anything, but isn't Ryo rather…womanly wimpy? At any rate, I noticed that J.J makes it a point to irritate Dee and he would say 'Rawr' whenever Dee yelled at him. As if he was turned on (actually, he probably WAS turned on). And Dee is my favourite character, so he always makes an appearance in my fics. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
